<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't just talk, make it happen by plikki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379174">Don't just talk, make it happen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki'>plikki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spin the record challenge [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien needs to know!, F/M, Pre-Relationship, post-reveal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien was ecstatic that Ladybug was Marinette. He loved their easy friendship. However, something was still missing and driving him crazy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spin the record challenge [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Miraculous: Spin The Record Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't just talk, make it happen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here I am with song two in Blue's Greatest Hits (my own compilation, you're not going to find it in this form anywhere 😁) as part of the Spin the record challenge. I'll leave you the first verse of Make It Happen, because it's just too good not to share!<br/>Tonight you'll call<br/>We'll talk the way<br/>We always do<br/>But still you won't<br/>Say anything<br/>I want you to<br/>And though<br/>Your words are sweet<br/>They just can't<br/>Ease my pain<br/>I guess I've waited<br/>Far too long<br/>You just can't<br/>Lead me on</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adrien’s heart leapt in his chest the moment he heard the familiar ringtone. It was always the same, every single time. He wanted to curse his treacherous and weak heart, it was not making his life easy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette,” he picked up with a smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>M’lady,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he longed to say, but he refrained from using that particular endearment for her because it had its connotations for him and he didn’t want to pressure her into anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, kitty,” she said and his heart went into full-on meltdown. She, on the other hand, didn’t skimp on the nicknames and it always made him dizzy with love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you didn’t call just to hear my voice,” he said when she didn’t follow up the greeting with anything, but he could hear the strain in his laughter. Joking didn’t come as easily these days. He just </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> her too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So eager to cut to the chase,” she</span>
  <em>
    <span> tsk</span>
  </em>
  <span>ed. “I actually quite like listening to your voice, but your loss,” she added with a giggle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew she was joking but to him it felt like she was killing him softly. She’d ramped up the flirting after the reveal at the same time that he’d taken it down a notch and he didn’t know what to make of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was actually calling about patrol. I’m beat, would it be too much to ask you to go solo tonight?” she said and he could hear her stifle a yawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, bugaboo. No problem,” he said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Although I’ll miss you terribly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he added in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll catch up next time, I promise. G’night,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet dreams,” he said before ending the call. Great. Since it was Friday night, it meant he wasn’t going to see her at all until Sunday night. Unless an akuma happened, but it was too selfish to wish for something like this just to see her, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was all backwards. It should have gotten easier once he knew who she was, right? They spent every day at school together, they were together much more than they’d expected and he loved that, truly. But it made it so much harder to stay away from her, to stifle the love he felt surge inside of him every time he was close to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hadn’t talked about this after the reveal. Well, was it any use? She was still in love with someone else, so nothing much had changed. He sometimes felt like he was suffocating in his own feelings and needed to find an outlet for them, but if it meant it could jeopardise their great friendship and partnership it was not worth the risk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and called on Plagg. He would think about this another time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Sunday finally rolled around, he was all jittery. Since they hadn’t officially redrawn the boundaries in their relationship, all he could do was wonder if a hug would be too much. He wouldn’t have hesitated before, but now he wasn’t so sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This problem was solved for him when she flew into his arms upon arrival. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’ve missed you so much,” she said and it cost him everything not to break down and declare his undying love for her right there. He knew he shouldn’t read too much into it, but he couldn’t stop hope from rearing its head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” he said feably, too afraid to say what was really in his heart. She sensed that something was wrong though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up, kitty?” She asked, pulling back to look at him. It was her hand idly playing with his hair that was the last drop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t do this anymore,” he exclaimed, letting go of her and taking a step back. She looked perplexed by his words and actions.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What exactly?” she cautioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know nothing has changed for me, right? I still… love you with all my heart,” he explained and suddenly felt lighter. There, he couldn’t take it back anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” she whispered, her eyes softening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve tried to give you space because I value what we have too much. But it’s driving me crazy. Sometimes I have a feeling you flirt with me and sometimes what you say gives me so much hope, it’s unbearable,” he muttered, looking away. “I need to know where we stand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, I’m sorry it took me this long,” she replied, her mouth turning down at the corners. His heart gave another jolt. “It’s just that.. I’m still a little scared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of me?” he asked incredulously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not you exactly,” she said with a nervous laugh. “I’ve wanted to say this for so long now that it feels surreal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I’m here for you, no matter what you say. This is something you can’t lose,” he said, trying to encourage her even though he didn’t know if his heart could take what she had to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” she said with a soft smile. She took a deep breath and took his hands in hers. “Ok. You’re right. It was always you, Adrien.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was looking expectantly at him, but he didn’t know how to react. What did she mean? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are the guy I’m in love with,” she added after a too long pause. He felt his eyes widen. So this was what she meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, really?” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, really. It wasn’t fair to keep this from you, but I actually liked the way our relationship was after the reveal. I enjoyed being able to talk to you instead of being a stuttering mess. I didn’t think about what it would mean to you, this was very selfish of me, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked so dispirited that he felt bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s okay. I get it. I’m not known for my patience, though,” he laughed bitterly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that.” It was a small smile but it was there, making him feel braver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happens now?” he asked cautiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess we kiss and live happily ever after?” she suggested, her lips twitching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like a good plan,” he agreed, feeling laughter bubble up inside of him too. But they still stared at each other for a minute, neither of them making a move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I?” he proposed finally. Her nod seemed just a tad too enthusiastic and he smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed her, but the kiss was short and sweet. Now that he knew that this was only the beginning, he saw no need to go for it desperately. It was good for a first kiss (although technically it wasn’t that.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t have guessed that you’ve waited very long for this,” she laughed a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, there are going to be a lot more. This is just the beginning,” he promised, pulling her into his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I’m hoping for,” she whispered before rising on her tiptoes and kissing him herself. He hadn’t expected it but he was more than happy with it and didn’t hesitate before kissing her back. It was finally happening and it was the best thing in the world.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Join the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks"> Miraculous Fanworks Discord</a> for great challenges and amazing people!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>